1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an inkjet recording method, a printed article, and a high-molecular-weight polymerization initiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an image recording method for forming an image on a recording medium based on image data signals, an inkjet recording method has drawn attention. By the inkjet recording method, little noise is generated, and extremely minute liquid droplets are ejected. Therefore, the inkjet recording method has an advantage in that the method makes it possible to obtain an extremely vivid image at low running cost.
Particularly, in an ink composition for inkjet recording that can be cured by being irradiated with radiation such as ultraviolet rays (a radiation-curable ink composition for inkjet recording), most components of the ink composition are cured by being irradiated with radiation such as ultraviolet rays, and therefore, drying properties of the ink composition are better than those of a solvent-based ink composition. Furthermore, preventing an image from easily blurring, the aforementioned ink composition can be used for printing performed on various recording media, and accordingly, the ink composition is excellent means.
An example of an inkjet ink composition of the related art includes the ink composition disclosed in JP2011-500932A.
Furthermore, examples of acylphosphine oxide compounds of the related art include the compounds disclosed in WO03/068785A, CN1896083A, and JP2012-46456A.